Melody of the Moon
by xxxangel wings
Summary: She can grow a pair of black wing, she knows their names even thought they never told her, the melody she was playing was clearly sad and it made us feel that emotion. Only one question spinning around their heads... Is she human?


**Sky: I got a new idea for a story!**

**Ikuto: Don't you have **_**Dead Gorgeous **_**to work on?**

**Sky: Yes, yes I do**

**Ikuto: Then why...**

_**BAM!!!**_

**Sky: Don't question my life...**

**Amu: Hey guys sorry... *starts laughing when she sees Ikuto*XD Why is there a horse shoe mark on your face!??!?!**

**Ikuto: ASK THAT FRICKIN MONSTER OVER THERE!!! *points to Sky***

**Sky: *glares at Ikuto* **

_**BAM!!!**_

**Amu: O_O Sky... What is that thing?**

**Sky: Hotaru Imai invention #2- Horse Hoof glove *holds up*. When put on gives the person wearing it has the strength of a horse... And leaves a pretty big mark too, also the Deer Hoof glove *holds up***

**Amu: OK... *sweat drop* Sky does not own Shugo Chara**

**Ikuto- 17**

**Utau- 15**

**Black Rose (Amu) - 14 **

_**~Melody of the Moon ~**_

**~Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

_Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!!!!_

"Hurry up Utau!"

"Ikuto! Wait! I can only run so far in heels!"

"Then take them off! Mum's gonna KILL us if were late for the Christmas dinner!"

_Out of all days! Out of ALL FRICKIN DAYS!!! TODAYS the day she choose to wear heels!_

"Ikuto! Slow down!"

"No I can't slow down U... tau"

"What's the matter Ikuto? Why'd you stop? Why..."

"Shh, listen..."

I could just hear a violin playing

**(Sky:**** The tunes on my profile ****Ikuto: ****WAIT A MINUTE! THAT'S MY TUNE! ****Sky:**** *death glare* Shut up. It was the first one I thought of)**

I start running toward it

"Wait Ikuto! What about Mum!?"

I didn't give a crap at the moment about Mum; all I wanted was to know who was playing the violin

Because whoever it is clearly skilled

As I get closer I hear that the notes the violinist is playing... Were sad ones

The music leads me to the park

**(Sky: The same one that Ikuto normally plays his violin at!)**

I see a girl there

She was quite beautiful

Shoulder length pink hair with a black rose in it. Her eyes were closed so I couldn't see them. She was wearing a sleeve less black dress with more black roses decorating the top. It reached mid-thigh. On her feet we're black ballet flats with black ribbon attached it that was going around her leg up to her knee. In her hands was an old-looking violin and bow she played skilfully

**(Sky: Pic profile)**

It was a full moon tonight and the moon was right behind her

I close my eyes enjoying the music

Then it stoped

I open my eyes and to see that the girl has stop and was looking at me

"Please don't stop."

She smiles, "As you wish."

_A voice of an angel_

She continues playing

I close my eyes and enjoyed the rest of the song

She played the last couple of notes, and then it ended

I opened my eyes and straight away made eye contact with the violinist

Her eyes were a beautiful shade of honey-golden

A light blush started to creep up

I open my mouth to say something when...

"Ikuto!"

_Utau..._

She hugs me, and then she noticed the girl standing there

She gave a death glare saying; _Hands off he's mine!_

The girl didn't seem to have any effect by her glare; instead she just smiled, turned around and started walking away

"Wait!" I call out

She stops and turns around

"What's your name?"

She smiles again, "Black Rose."

I felt another blush make its way up

Utau noticed this, and gave another death glare

Black Rose only laughed, "You really are a strange girl... Utau Tsukiyomi."

Both our eyes widened

"Maybe I'll see you again... Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before two pairs of black wings appeared on her back

She took a few steps before jumping into the air and disappearing into the night

Utau and I were left there shocked

_Black Rose huh?_

_**~Melody of the Moon ~**_

**Sky: I'll leave it at there *stands up and stretch***

**Amu: *clapping* another great story Sky!**

**Sky: Thanks Amu!**

**Ikuto: *mutters: Stupid Sky...***

**Sky: *glares at Ikuto***

_**BAM!!!**_

**Ikuto: WHAT THE HELL!?!?! THAT'S 3 HORSE HOOF PRINTS ON MY HEAD ALREDY!!!!**

**Sky: Actually 2 horse and 1 deer**

**Ikuto: GRRRR!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH YOU!!!!!**

**Sky: *evil grin***

**Amu: *sweat drop* Please R&R, Say will only update when she has 3+ reviews **


End file.
